


Snow Date with Suga x NB reader

by emibeens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emibeens/pseuds/emibeens
Summary: emibeens#1898A memory Suga recalls in a letter he writes to you about your first vacation together.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	Snow Date with Suga x NB reader

Dear Sugar,  
You look amazing today as always, and today is the first snow of the year. A few years ago, I remember when we were beginning to be together how much you hated when it snowed. But it didn’t bother you when you would stick your freezing hands in the pockets of my jacket to warm yours up.  
I am happy that you grew to love it as much as I do. Granted, it took a while, but I am glad we got to plan this trip. I know for sure years ago you would not have wanted to go camping, much less camping in the wintertime. It’s one of my favorite memories, and that is also when I found out I wanted to marry you.  
I thought writing this would be hard, but I am overwhelmed by emotion right now.  
Okay. Do you remember our first winter trip? The one where we went to stay at a resort, and you promised me you would try skiing at least once for me. That trip was a complete train wreck, but it is one of my favorites we have had so far. At least, until we have our honeymoon. Anyway, I had not planned on doing anything for the winter break after classes ended for college since my family decided to take a trip that would have interfered a lot with my schedule. Once you heard of this news, you got visibly upset, which surprised me; usually, you are so happy and cheerful. Seeing you this way hurt me. Until you paused and broke out in your signature grin, you said we should go on a trip together for the new year, and I was stunned. I knew you had a family to go back to, and we had only been dating for three months at the time. I was baffled and taken aback by your bold suggestion. A million questions were running through my head, but before I could ask any of them, my heart quickly took over and said yes without a second thought. And I don’t regret it, especially after seeing the smile that appeared on your face afterward, you were fearless and still are, but your determination caught my interest for sure. I wanted to know what you had in store.  
While speaking with your family, you lied and ended up telling them you were traveling to the mountains with a club group to visit an ancient shrine, which wasn’t a complete lie. You would be going to visit a shrine but not with a group. You were so proud that you got away with it, too. It makes me smile, thinking how much you looked like a child who got away with stealing a cookie before dinner. We were adults, and you still lied to your parents about where you were going, as if you were a teenager trying to sneak out with your boyfriend for the first time. Though looking back now, we were still young, and I guess old habits die hard. I don’t believe I had even met them yet either, so your little stunt made sense. I almost wanted to turn around and tell your family what you were really up to out of respect if they ever actually found out.  
I was nervous and excited about the trip, and it was my first time traveling that far with a partner before. The farthest I had gone with a partner at that time was to the movie theatre on the other side of the city. I remember packing three days in advance just in case and telling you I wasn’t fully packed yet the day before in an attempt to still look cool. On the train ride to the resort, all I could think about was, what if you didn’t end up liking me afterward? What if you didn’t like how strict I was about certain things. I knew you were a very free spirit the moment I met you, and you didn’t want you to be restrained too much. We have had fights before about your timeliness and our difference in priorities in dates. I was still adjusting to that then, but I was determined to go with the flow as best I could. As I was reading more about the resort, I wanted to show you something interesting I found. I can’t remember what it was now, because when I turned to look at you and saw the way you were looking out the window so peacefully as the sun was rising. I felt the world stop for a second quickly put my phone away before you noticed I wanted your attention. I remember that moment fondly even now. I know you aren’t an early bird, but the way your soft, tired eyes lazily gazed at the sun and trees flying by made me feel so warm and happy that I was in this moment with you at 8 am on a cold day, just two days before the new year. I have never felt more jealous of the sun before that moment, either. I wanted to ask what you were thinking about, but I was scared I would have taken you out of that beautiful trance and decided to enjoy the morning with you too.  
I was surprised at how well you thought out the plan for this trip for someone who likes to go on a whim. When you said, “Leave it to me! I’ll make this the best break for you!” I felt so many alarms go off, but I also felt trust too. I was initially worried that we would not have a place to stay, but you had found a cute bed and breakfast right under the mountain.  
“It’s a miracle I found this place,” you mentioned to me as we walked through the street with our luggage. “I thought it was booked, but thankfully, they had a room available for us!” you exclaimed. I felt my body grow warm, and my eyes go wide.  
“A room? Only one?” I asked a little dramatically.  
“Yeah.” You looked back at me, surprised. “Is that okay? I assumed it was since we napped at each other’s apartment before.”  
“But that’s a little different than spending the night, don’t you think?” I asked sheepishly. You pouted and bit your lower lip out of nervousness and started to get flustered.  
“I mean, I could try to find another place but-”  
“Hey, it’s okay.” I tried to interject before we both panicked too much. “What’s done is done, plus I doubt we wouldn’t be able to find another room available so soon. It’s okay.” I could see your eyes getting glossy with tears. I didn’t want you to think I was disappointed in this trip; I knew you put so much effort in. I pulled you into a close hug and tightly held you.  
“Sugar, I’m sorry for reacting like that. I was just surprised, that’s all. I feel so happy that I will spend the next night by your side. I have never done this before, but I am excited.” I pulled away and tilted your chin up at me.  
“But I’ll have you know that I do snore, so I hope you brought earplugs.” I tried to ease the tension. You smiled and started to laugh.  
“I actually did.” You smirked and pulled out a pair of foam earplugs. I feigned getting hurt and offended.  
“Well, why didn’t you say so earlier? I could have brought you some headphones to play music instead. I thought you loved hearing me snore.” I teased.  
“I do! Just not when I’m under you and also trying to sleep silly!” I pulled you close and started snoring loudly against your ear as payback. Hearing you squeal and squirm away made me want to do it more, so I chased you the rest of the way to the resort.  
I wonder what the people in the street thought of us then. Sometimes when I am alone walking to work and seeing young couples in the street, I wonder if they will ever feel the same feelings we felt towards each other. But when I am with you, I don’t worry what others think.  
I really enjoyed the resort you had picked out for us to visit. It had lovely spa treatments and a lot of activities. My favorite was where they taught us how to create our own seaweed face masks, but you kept eating parts of yours, and you even kept asking to eat mine. I told you, you shouldn’t have slept in, or else you would miss most of breakfast, but I guess you got your breakfast after all.  
The first day was pretty laid back. You didn’t plan a schedule we had to follow to the minute, which gave us plenty of time to walk around and look at the city. I was way too nervous and focused on you to care about the lights displayed. The sunset that night was my favorite of many. You were bundled up in your favorite coat, and your nose had turned pink from the cold. I had thought about asking you if you wanted my scarf to help you warm up. But again, my heart took over, and I had stopped you in your tracks and covered you in it without thinking.  
“Koushi, what are you-”  
“You’re clearly cold sugar. This will help you warm up a bit, okay?” I smiled as I noticed a small flush appear on your cheeks. I felt myself blush and quickly stepped at your side again. I had hesitated on whether or not to hold your hand after that, but you answered instead by holding into my arm and nuzzling against it.  
I felt so happy at that moment and wished that we would be able to have more moments like this in the future. To tell you the truth, that’s also what I wished for when we went to the shrine later on New Year’s Day and what I wished for the future years we have been together. It’s not something I thought I would tell you in person, but as I write this, I feel like I can let a lot more off my chest.  
Once we came back for the night, both were very tense and for ridiculous reasons. I had tried to be a gentleman and offered to sleep on the couch instead for your comfort, but I could never say no to your defying eyes when you looked at me.  
“Koushi Sugawara, it is literally snowing outside, and the rest of the night will be below freezing. They only gave us two blankets, and I don’t know about you, but I know I will need that many to sleep. If you sleep on the couch, you better find some comfy towels, or you can join me in the bed and act as a heater for me too.” You sighed tiredly. “Please don’t make this weirder than it is. We’ve done this before just now for longer.” I couldn’t help but smile as much as I was trying to hide my excitement to have you in my arms all night for once, finally.  
“Alright, Sugar, I will be your personal heater for the night as long as you don’t take all the covers.” I teased. Instead of snapping quickly with wit, you threw a pillow at me and unfurled war. That was one of the first moments I remember truly feeling happy and free. It may have been childish, but I forgot all about my family and what loneliness was like for once. I knew I wanted you to be mine at this moment as we wrestled with each other over pillows, our laughs echoing in the room as blankets flew.  
“Aha! I finally caught you!” I exclaimed as I pinned you down into the bed, both of us panting and smiling until realization hit. You didn’t look embarrassed, and I wanted to enjoy the moment of what could be for a second more before I moved to get off until you called out my name.  
“Koushi…” you panted. “I um… I lied about the rooms.”  
Silence.  
“You what?” I responded, confused.  
“I lied… there wasn’t just one room, there were two left, and I said I only wanted one so I could spend the night with you. Are you mad?” You looked at me with those pleading eyes, begging me not to be mad. I thought I would feel conflicted, but I felt happy, and before I knew it, I started laughing.  
“Wait, why are you laughing?” You started to look worried.  
“That’s so cute. I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same Sugar. But why did you tell me now?” A blush formed across your face as you glanced away from me.  
“I- I wanted…” you mumbled the rest.  
“Sugar?” I tilted your chin up to look at me clearly. It still surprises me how you can go from a confident person to the shyest little kitten in a manner of seconds. You took a deep breath and exhaled, looking at me with so much determination.  
“I wanted you to be my first.”  
“First? Like your first boyfriend, you went on a trip with?” I tried to act dumb, but my heart immediately started racing, and my body temperature began rising.  
“No, I- I wanted you to be the first man I had sex with.” I had already assumed, but hearing it come from your lips made my breath hitch. I couldn’t figure out what to say except.  
“Are you sure? Are you sure you want me?” I knew I had really liked you, but something about being someones first puts a lot of pressure on you.  
“Yes, I am sure, Kou.” Your demeanor changed from determined to seductive in a second. I was already going to ask to make sure until you traced your fingertips down my chest and chills went down my spine. I had dreamt about this night for a while during many nights alone, but I had never expected it like this. I didn’t know what more you had in store for me. Your fingers finally reached the belt loop of my jeans, and you gave a hard pull that tugged on my now hardened member.  
“Please, Koushi, I only want you.”  
Your touch, along with those words, ignited a fire inside that begged to be released. I leaned down and kissed you more deeply than ever before. I wanted to return the breathlessness you made me feel. I wanted to make you feel full and overwhelmed as you have made me.  
You wasted no time in removing my shirt while I struggled with the button-downs of your flannel. I kept my lips as long as I could on yours, unapologetically exploring your mouth. After I pulled away, I first noticed you panting for air and your face suddenly red. I wanted more. I had managed with the buttons and threw open your shirt, pulling it off as I started kissing and sucking on your beautifully exposed neck. I traced my hand down your back and began to fondle your nipple through your undergarment, which only made you moan out more. God, those sweet moans I can never get enough of.  
Remembering we weren’t completely alone, and it was about to be dinner time, I attempted to cover your mouth to capture your moans and muffle them. You were either rebellious or clueless, you started sucking on my fingertips, and I couldn’t help but gasp against your now marked neck. I had thought I had lost more of my feeling in my hands because of volleyball, but you proved me wrong.  
When I was about to undo your pants and finally get a taste of your sweet flavor, there was a knock on the door.  
We both panicked, and I quickly put your flannel on, and you hid under the bed's blankets. I took a few seconds to shake all the sensations off. When I answered the door, a man I assumed was motel staff greeted me and eyed me up and down, clearly noting the unbuttoned flannel and messy hair. He cleared his throat and glanced away.  
“Hello sir, it seems the snowstorm has picked up, and most of the outdoor activities for tomorrow have been postponed so, I have come by to deliver some champagne on us.” He gave me a curt smile and held up a finger as he dug through his cart for something.  
“It seems you will need this.” He winked at me as he hung a ‘do not disturb’ sign on our doorknob. I blushed and felt embarrassed for being found out so quickly but remembered I had better matters at hand.  
“Who was that?” You asked as you popped your head out of the covers.  
“Motel. It’s snowing really hard, so plans may change tomorrow, but we got free champagne!” I exclaimed and held up the bottle.  
“Ooh! I have never had champagne before. Where are we supposed to drink it with?” I realized we were not given glasses and looked around to find styrofoam cups available in the bathroom.  
“These will do.” I handed you the cups and was thankful the bottle was twisted off. You gazed at the drink so intently as I poured a little into the cups.  
“Cheers!” We smiled and took a sip.  
“This doesn’t taste how I imagined it.” I made a sour face and put my cup down. I had gotten too used to sake to enjoy a bubbly drink.  
“Well, I kinda like it!” You beamed. I was surprised you weren’t too mad about the disruption.  
“You’re not mad that we got a little disrupted?”  
“Oh… no, I am actually a little thankful. I had gotten suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. I felt like I was going to cry. In a good way! I felt delighted, but I didn’t want to cry during my first time with you.”  
“Ah. I see. I am sorry I went a little overboard. I do tend to overreact sometimes.”  
“I know, silly, but I am happy. I hope we can continue this just at a slower pace. If that’s okay.”  
“Anything for you, Sugar.”


End file.
